Son of Selene: New Moon
by PrehistoriCreatorNP
Summary: Anthony Carlo Yami Nykson was just a normal(as in Mentally Disordered, who electrocuted himself with 100,000 volts of electricity, almost burned down his house, and weapon-obsessed prodigy) Kid, until his seventh a I suck at summaries. I'll try to update as much as possible. T for now(between T and M). Oh and I will not do Percabeth(GoAheadBerateMe)


**Rick Riordan owns PJO/HoO/KC you get the point I don't own those. Though I wished I own them, I don't.**

**I own the Plot, OCs, and some Original Ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

? POV

I used to be just a normal boy at the age of 7 in 2002. Well a sadistic boy, who can be a pain in the ass. Who may or may not have a bit of OCD, ADHD, and possibly MPD/SPD(Multiple Personality Disorder/Split Personality Disorder), or will get it soon enough, who of which has an obsession with weaponry. Like I said, I _used to be_a normal boy, not am anymore. Though the more I think about it the less I was ever normal. I think I should rephrase the start of this, I _thought _I _used to be_ just a normal boy, until that one day, I do not wish to remember, nor think about. As of right now I am in a torture facility(and gladiator style arena), which what ever horrible thing you probably can imagine, most likely over 100 times worse. Thank goodness it was the day before we run to the Arena in the Labyrinth, which is owned by Antaeus, who wants entertainment. Anyways I am the champion of the arena in this torture facility(Really it is torturous, people come to each person's room and torture them into submission.). The Arena here is worse than the one in the Labyrinth from what I have heard about the Arena in the Labyrinth. You want to know why I think that. Well the arena is between the House of Night and the void, still located in Tartarus, Nyx is fine with that as long as she can watch, and get some money from it(because the Arena uses monsters from the House of Night, and I face the worst of them). Before I go on, my name is Anthony "Mrtyu" Cisco Yami Nykson. I go by my Arena name, which is Mrtyu, or Cisco, but not Anthony not anymore, because Anthony died along with my adoptive parents.

Enough of that, right now I should be thinking about escaping. I have been in this torturous hellhole for 2(Earth years/physical years(The place in Tartarus is 10 times longer than on earth, but I was cursed to age how many Earth years)) years, today I am exactly 9 years old(Earth/physical years), and the 2(Earth/physical years) year anniversary of arriving in this hellhole. _I am so stupid!_ I thought, as I just thought of something. I have 16 presents, 7 from each of my original parents, and 2(Plus the letter) from both, one describing my abilities, and other stuff, and the other is the box that is endless once I put an object in, all I have to do is reach in and think about the item I want if the item i in there. As far as I know of, one of my parents was a Half-Blood, and the other a Titan. _I am so fucking stupid! why haven't I looked at that letter?! Maybe I should do so now?_

I looked underneath my bed, found the secret trapdoor, and got out the note, and opened it. It said:

_Dear Anthony,_

_You are a Demititan. You are the first, and last of Selene's mortal children, in you is the last of her power. You are also the legacy(A grandchild, or anything after a demigod, Demi-Primordial or demititan that has godly/titan/Primordial blood.) of Erebus. You see you are the grandchild of death, and was blessed by both Erebus, and Nyx. Some of the most powerful part blessing gets there when you come of age, and are strong enough to handle it. Most of there blessing just boosts your grandchild of death and child of the moon power to that of his most powerful child/only child, me. The reason why I couldn't raise you is because the Olympian Gods, if they found me would kill me, and by extension you. The main gods you can trust are Artemis/Diana, Hestia/Vesta, maybe Poseidon/Neptune and Apollo(both Greek/Roman), and Hades/Pluto. Can't reveal your powers yet, so I can say this, Erebus, and Nyx, guess powers._

_With love,_

_Your father, Blaze Yami_

_P.S.-_

_Your gifts are weapons._

_P.P.S.-_

_You are a legacy of many immortals, such as Poseidon and Apollo. Which is also why you keep a pretty _

_I am so fucking idiotic! Why did I never look at it before? oh... right because I was in the Arena, eating, sleeping, and thinking of ways to escape _If I show this to Nyx, she _might_ get me out. Being champion of the Arena gives me perks. One of which, is conveniently one time audience with Nyx alone. Never thought I'd need it. So maybe I should ask now. They gave this pitch black pearl, and said that all I needed to do was crush it on the ground. I grabbed the box in the trapdoor, with the pearl, and my gifts from my birth parents. The box is a

"Here goes nothing," I muttered to myself as I chucked the pearl on to the ground. as it cracked, I was quickly enveloped in darkness, and the darkness dissipated as fast as it came. I found myself standing in front of a pitch black thrown with a glowing crescent moon, and thousands of stars. I knelt down before the elegant woman sitting in it. She had pale, nearly white skin, had on a midnight black dress with constellations, and distant planets. Her hair was even darker than her throne, and dress and went down to her waist. She was twirling a dagger in her hands. It was Nyx.

"If you could stop staring, could you tell me why you are here?" She asked.

I forced the blush to be barely noticeable. "I came here to escape torture."

"Now why would I let you out?"

"Maybe if you looked at this letter here, you might..." I replied, emotionless, held up the note, then dared to add with a smirk(yea, if your worried about my sanity, I'm mostly sane... _mostly_. Also, like 20 years without much humor also can make people crack), "...Great Grandma."

"Who are you?" Nyx asked in a cold, and regal tone, sounding annoyed at the comment.

"Mrtyu grandson of Death and son Selene Titaness of the moon. In the letter my birth father told me both you and Erebus blessed me."

"So why "Mrtyu"? If I remember correctly, Anthony is your original name." She said in a tone of indifference.

"Anthony is dead," I said with a cold, hateful, sadness, and void of any positive emotion, which later I was told by one of the guards that it got much colder, "I go by Mrtyu now."

Nyx's eyes at first flashed with anger, wanting to kill me for speaking to her in such a way, then her face softened saying, "Okay," Nyx's eyes suddenly were full of sympathy(Which I did not want), probably because she looked through my memories. I've really got to put mental barriers up, "and know, the gifts from your birth parents are concealed weapons. For your necklaces, you would normally clutch the pendant and pull, bracelets you twist it, and the watch you press the wind up thing and twist it. Rings, twist it."

"What is the catch? Your mood just took a 180," I said, rather rudely which could've gotten me killed, but there is always a catch.

"You have to survive on your own. Although in the duffel bag you have ambrosia, and nectar for when you are hurt, and need it. Also, your new clothes, which has a a set of clothes. They clean themselves, and grow as you grow. They are made from the fabric of night, which was enchanted by me to turn into the clothes you want, and help with your darkness and nighttime based abilities. Also, can I not worry for my great-grandson.

"Fair enough."

"Here is the duffel bag," Nyx said as a duffel bag appeared at my feet. I stuck my box of personal things in, and picked up the bag, "You should arrive in Olympic National Park. There will be a _lovely _surprise arriving within two weeks of your arrival, I suggest you follow it."

"Why does the surprise sounds like it has a, what I am guessing high chance if pain, and what I mean by pain means nearly blacking out."

"I'm not telling you anything. It would ruin the surprise," Nyx said with a mischievous smile that yells, _DANGER!_ "Now are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"One last thing: nothing truly dies."

_What does she mean?_ I wondered as I was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

It has been one week since I came out of that hellhole, I decided that every week I would mark myself on my bicep. After I marked myself I walked to get the bucket to fill it with water in river. When I got to the river I filled the bucket up, and walked back to my tent.

I sat on my duffel bag, contemplating on what to do, and where to go. I couldn't go to Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter. (Yes, I know about both, Death is universal.) I couldn't go because of my heritage, and if Zeus found me, he would A: kill me, B: brainwash me into a forever loyal warrior/ Forcing me to be forever loyal(Fuck no! Zeus is terrible!) C: get sent to Tartarus. I mean if I was a female I could go to the Hunters of Artemis, but if I do right now I'll be attacked, even though I could beat them. Dammit where could I go? If I go to the mortals I'll attract monsters, and create problems. I guess I could help Half-Bloods, send some to the hunters if abused, take the demititans with me for their safety, and have them as an elite group, kind of like the hunters. Although I might just have to do a few things, like get some Apples of Immortality for deals with Immortals. How to get there, though... I think I just have to shadow travel, and dump water on myself every now and again(legacy of Poseidon), and yeah.

"Or I could get you there," came a low male voice from my left. I pulled my moon pendant made from some rock from the moon, and silver from my mother's chariot, which turned into it's main 2nd form, a scimitar, and leveled it at the person's neck, to find a tall, pale man with oily black hair, and Onyx black eyes. He was wearing a black robe that looked like it had souls trying to escape. Then I realized it did.

"Who are you?" I demanded, which was rude of course, but I didn't care. Though I was pretty sure as to who it was.

"I am Hades, King and god of the underworld, dead, and riches. I want to talk to you."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Though if you don't like, it give reasons why. Yes I know it seems draggy, and everything goes right for Anthony. though the original sucked. Do you want Zoe/OC, or Artemis/OC. Anthony will meet Percy in Titans curse in Maine. will try to update as much as possible. Anthony was born July 20. His father, May 20. research and see if both of those are coincidentally put there.**


End file.
